


Nothing Left to Give

by celeryboar



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeryboar/pseuds/celeryboar
Summary: 當大家都下船享受登岸假期時，艦長終於拐到醫生和他留在艦橋，進行了一次一直想做的關於艦長椅的小小實驗\艦長椅PLAY/





	Nothing Left to Give

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ldpjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ldpjo/gifts).



> 噗浪上的2018歐美圈新年禮物交換計畫  
> 主要角色死亡（又復活）提及

歷經整整七個月顛簸兇險的航程後，企業號的全體成員無不歡欣雀躍地期待登岸假期的到來，星艦上洋溢著踩上地面的憧憬與拋下勤務的熱切期盼——除了他們向來喜怒不形於色的瓦肯大副和愈發暴躁的醫官。後者可是個大新聞，以往比誰都還渴望下船的CMO這次竟然興致缺缺，馬上登上了當週的用餐時間熱門話題，但醫療灣的同仁可就沒心情探究了，有個低氣壓的主管對於職場氣氛提升毫無助益。

「醫生，明天休假前要不要跟大家一起喝⋯⋯」  
「上次的新型病毒分析報告完成了嗎？」

McCoy粗魯地打斷研究助理的邀約，他當然明白大家的興奮，然而這無法阻止他表現得像個討人厭的上司，因為他們的好艦長也很興奮，而遭殃的只會是他。

他，噢對，就是他，Dr. Leonard McCoy，自從搭上那艘運輸機後他的身份不知怎麼地就從單純的中年失婚男子最後變為星聯有史以來最年輕艦長的男朋友，每天在他最討厭的、充滿未知疾病的漆黑宇宙中橫衝直撞，時刻擔心著對方招惹上了什麼麻煩或一不小心連命都沒了。

他是個醫生，不是輪機長，因此他不知道當時是否有其他的方式去拯救企業號，只能在醫療灣留守，接收情人被輻射污染的屍首。這次幸好有Khan的神奇血液才得以把Kirk從死神手上搶回來，他是多留了一些備在冷凍庫，但，下次呢？McCoy並不是個虔誠的教徒，不過在希望與絕望間徘徊的那兩週，他除了把握任何一絲有希望帶回Kirk的方法，只能不斷地向上帝祈禱，什麼他都答應，只要他回來。

在那雙寶石一般湛藍的眼眸睜開的剎那，那些對方曾經央求著自己的小願望們，全都不算什麼。他想他一定不小心說得太大聲了，對方咧開笑容笑得促狹，眼裡閃著狡黠的光，以一個剛從死亡關頭回來的人而言，未免太有活力了點。

「我很期待，Bones。」  
「閉上你那天殺的嘴，Jim。」

*

「各位好好享受假期，行李記得帶齊，沒事不要回來，兩星期後再會！」Kirk笑得一臉燦爛，站在企業號的主要出入口向船員們揮手道別，確保每個人離開星艦以及視線範圍後，轉身勾起嘴角關閉艙門。

「好了，都清空了。」企業號的艦長環視了一圈空蕩的企業號，最後一屁股坐在他的位置上翹起腿，好整以暇地等待著穿著藍色制服的醫官從他的寢室走上艦橋。

「Dr. McCoy，你怎麼還穿著制服呢！是因為研究而耽誤了假期嗎？我身為艦長真幸運能夠擁有如此盡責的醫官。」

McCoy直截了當地翻了個白眼，對於某艦長鍾愛的性愛小遊戲他實在提不起心情配合，但答應上帝在先，怎麼樣他都不想再嚐一遍失去Jim（還要努力把他救回來）的痛苦。「在大夥回來之前快點開始吧。」

「噢Bones，難不成你是為了我留下來的嗎？特地與孤獨的我分享這偌大的星艦。這真是你為我做過最感人的事情，我都不知道要怎麼謝你好。」

「你該謝我的事可多了。」McCoy冷淡地指出，走到艦長座位後方那個他習慣的位置。

Kirk轉動座椅揚起脖頸，炙熱的眼神追隨著他，像是渴望被碰觸的犬科動物一般看得他心軟，只能嘆口氣捧上對方的臉作為妥協。他可以感受到Kirk貼著他嘴角彎起的弧度，接著站起身把自己摟住親吻。

並不是個多煽情的吻，僅僅只是輕啄之後Kirk與他鼻尖相抵，手掌貼著他的腰就著無聲的樂句向前邁出舞步。一二三、一二三，默契地一進一退間Kirk舉高了手臂讓McCoy轉了個圈，落座在那張氣派的艦長椅上——當然了，這就是他們在此的目的。

本該坐在這張椅子上的主人無法自抑地揚起笑容，獎勵似的吻了吻侷促的醫官，一邊推高他的上衣拂過對方隱藏在制服下柔韌的腰腹與厚實的胸膛，散發著的溫暖熱度令他捨不得放開手。Kirk捲起藍色織物自胸口落下舔吻，舌尖不安份地打著圈，感受乳粒漸漸腫脹挺立的過程，以及McCoy帶點不情願的哼唧聲。

「嘿，手抬高。」Kirk總算把嘴移開他的身體，誘哄式地貼著他的耳廓低喃，McCoy縮起脖子倒是聽話地抬高雙手方便對方除去自己的上衣，只不過下一秒當安全帶纏上他的肩膀及胸腹固定時他就後悔了，「James Kirk！你這該死的——」

「你這樣真好看。」Kirk著迷地看著被金屬帶束縛得動彈不得的半裸醫官，動手褪去其他剩下的衣物，再把對方的長腿分開，各自搬上椅子的扶手。「抓好。」

McCoy撇過頭，恨不得手上有無針注射器，能讓這個滿腦子情色性幻想的傢伙消停些。但可惜的是他的手在某人的控制下只能被迫抓著自己大張的雙腿，毫無遮掩地露出私處。

「別害羞，我知道你也跟我一樣期待。」握著醫官半勃器官的艦長用嘴唇試探地觸碰頂端，滿意地看著它又有些許脹大，在McCoy來得及發出任何抱怨之前毫不遲疑地將他的陰莖含進口中，溫暖濕潤的口腔令他只能發出軟黏的喘息。艦長平時能言善道的靈活舌頭十足地發揮它的功用，帶了點力道地舔弄著敏感的馬眼，刺激他分泌更多前液，當粗糙的舌瓣擦掃過周邊的冠狀突起，醫官只能隨之顫慄。「幹你的、到底要不要⋯⋯」

Kirk抬起眼得意地看著自己對情人所造成的影響，握緊根部一邊縮起嘴唇吞吐對方已全然勃發的下身，讓炙熱的陽具撞擊上咽喉刺激會厭，模擬性交的動作讓McCoy也忍不住挺腰索取更多，最後在艦長口中抽搐地繳械，抽出來時還受到Kirk依依不捨的留戀。

他看著Kirk因吞嚥而上下移動的喉結，移開眼心中暗罵了聲，然而對方只是露出更加迷人的笑容，張嘴含住微涼的陰囊並一路向下舔到本應是隱蔽的入口。

「噢——」  
「你敢多說一個字你就再也別想上我。」從高潮中恢復的醫官惡狠狠地撂下警告，年輕的艦長只能乖乖地把已經溜到嘴邊的戲謔吞下肚。

McCoy的後庭看起來已經被充分潤滑過，殷紅的入口泛著凝膠留下的水光，無疑是明晃晃的邀請。Kirk心癢難耐地舔舔嘴唇，「我該怎麼獎勵你呢，Bones？」

可想而知地這不是個帶有選項的問題，艦長在他年長的戀人前跪下，按鈕解開醫官身上的箝制，抬起對方的臀情色地舔舐外圍的環狀肌肉，愉快地感受到McCoy瞬間的凝滯，以及接下來不自在地扭動。隨著Kirk舌尖的深入McCoy 的呻吟逐漸變調，自起初的不適漸漸轉變為不耐的嘟噥。

「你他媽是不舉嗎、快點⋯⋯」  
「遵命，長官。」Kirk起身調笑地拉下自己褲襠的拉鍊，一腿跪在艦長椅上蓄勢待發。McCoy哼了一聲催促對方趕快動作。  
扶著對方的大腿外緣，一吋吋地將自己的硬挺埋入有了事先準備而不那麼窒礙難行的甬道，被內裡腔膜包圍的感覺好得讓他輕嘆出聲。「哦——Bones，你真是太棒了——」「閉嘴。」

Kirk吻了吻McCoy抿起的唇，一邊調整角度以找尋醫官的敏感點，他想有些東西是死過一次也會記得的，果不其然在下一刻就聽到對方壓抑著的驚呼。他把McCoy兩側的雙腿更往下壓，全力攻擊那個會讓他的情人放棄所有武裝的地方。

大力的撞擊之下McCoy能感覺自己全身的血液彷彿都集中在下身的勃起，沒有任何觸碰就顫巍巍地哆嗦著前液，在Kirk的下腹留下濕淋淋的痕跡。他閉起眼環上他惡劣的佔有者，被取笑或怎麼樣也好，誰叫他愛這個男人至深，願意滿足對方的所有要求，只要他仍舊鮮活地在自己的身邊打轉。

Kirk饜足地笑著，伸手抱緊了戀人讓他們結合得更緊密，變為小動作的抽插，一邊細細的吻著對方的臉頰，他所有的不羈與狂放遇上McCoy後好像就有了歸屬，表面陰晴不定的醫官有著比任何人都溫柔開闊的胸襟，總是在需要的時候承接住他。

McCoy蹙起眉，歡愉又痛苦地張開嘴喘息，「Jim⋯⋯」  
Kirk會意地加快抽送的速度，讓高潮如期而至的席捲他們，先是醫官再來是他。他調皮地抹了點對方噴濺在自己制服上的精液，舔了舔手指，「我會永遠記得這個的。」

「老天。」McCoy推開他，放下酸澀的腿好好地接觸地面，從腳趾尖傳來的刺麻感令他難以站立。  
「回我房間沖個澡？」艦長諂媚地笑著提供眼下看來是最可行的方案，醫官瞪了他一眼決定接受，被攙扶著帶回艦長寢室，只有他們兩人共度的假期看來還很長。

「電腦，剛剛那段影像紀錄加密發送給我後刪除。」臨關上艙門時，Kirk發出的指令注定了他接下來絕對不會好過的日子。  
「James Tiberius Kirk！你竟敢！！！！」

 

FIN


End file.
